Inherit the Curse
by HuntressxTimeLady
Summary: Jem saves Spider life, give birth to their son and comes to a horrible conclusions.


Inherit the Curse

by ~CreativexReaderx101

Inherit the Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; the characters are in the property of Rachel Ward. I just own the alternate plot.

I felt my heart stop, my brain working in overdrive. I can see Spider leaning back, arms reaching forward to grab anything to stop the fall. My body was moving on its own, I reach out and grab his arm, my hand clenching around his shirt and pull him toward me. My feet brace against the short wall, pulling as hard as I possibly can.

Next thing I know, I am on the ground, breathing heavily, I can feel Spider's weight on me, his heart beating faster than a hummingbird. I close my eyes and pull him tight to me, my hands clench around his waist, promising myself I will never let him go again. Spider leans down and kisses my forehead, nose and mouth, lingering there as long as possible.

"You save me, love," he whisper against my lips.

Even though, one part of me was extremely happy to have him next to me and out of danger. The other part of me realizes that he would not been in any danger, in the first place, if I did not tried to end my life. We could have still been in the vestry, enjoying the time we had together.

I could not help to think, "I almost kill him. I almost kill Spider, because I thought I could stop the numbers from existing, if I end my life."

I do not know how it happens, but Spider was able to lead us back to the vestry, while I was still stuck on the most frightening concept ever. Spider sat down and pulling me to his lap, wrapping his long arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

Before long, I started to wake up and turn to see him. I had my eyes downcast, staring at his lips, which was moving, repeating one word repeatedly.

"Jem?"

I slowly trail my eyes upwards, over his nose to his eyes and saw…nothing. There was nothing there, no numbers, not the old olds or a new one. It was empty; all I could see was his beautiful brown eyes. I must have looked shocked, because he looks at me with concern and worry.

"Jem, what is the matter?" he asked softly, he knew that is had something to do with my gift, curse – whatever you want to call it.

"It's gone," I whisper very softly. "Your number is gone. I cannot see it anymore."

"Wait – what do you mean 'Your number is gone'? Like, I'm dead already or I cannot die now?" he asked, slowly becoming worry by the minute. I did the only thing I could do, it must have surprise him more than it surprise me, and I took his face in my hands and silent his worry with my lips. That one kiss had more emotions, and then the other ones, this kiss had all of my worries, pain, happiness and love. I truly did not care that I could not see his numbers as long as nothing happen to us, we will live for eternity.

~Several months later~

Obviously, still being fifteen, we still have to go back to our guardians, Karen and Val, but not before, we went to Weston, the place Spider talk about so much. We had a really great time there; waking up next to each other, eating fish and chips while watching the sunrise outside the window, then when dusk was about to approach, we would take slow walk along the beach line, just enjoying the blissful time together.

Even though, I could not see Spider's number, I could still see others. A little girl, who reminds me of Brittany, has a good eighty years ahead of her. Old married couples, who have been married for sixty years, have a blissful twenty years together; the husband would go a week later after his wife. I hope they are able to meet each other again in heaven. I finally came to a reason why I cannot see Spider's numbers, God decided to give me a little blessing, by hiding his numbers form me. Every night, I send up a small thank you for this blessing.

After two weeks in Weston, we went back home to London. We are now not under the investigation with the police anymore. They had found the real bombers of the London eye; how they found them, I do not know, as long as Spider and I do not have to worry about them anymore. In addition, within that same week, I found out I was pregnant with Spider's child. Spider was so excited when I gave him the news, every time he sees me, he would kiss my stomach and me.

It was too soon to figure out the sex of the baby, but we decide that if it was a boy, his name will be Adam. If it was a girl, her name would be Tracy; Spider have clean up his act, he stop making drops for a known drug dealer and really started to pay attention to his education. My body slowly started to show the sign of a pregnant woman.

This baby is always moving around in my belly, even when I am asleep I could still feel him/her move around. They definitely have their father's energy. I still remember the day, I went into labor; I was sitting in Spider's Nan's living room watching the telly, when all of the sudden my water broke. I scream when my contractions started, Val ran to the car while Spider helps me up and walk me quickly to the car.

By the time we made it to the hospital my contractions was coming more quickly. They have to rush me to the emergency room and get me prep of the birthing process. My feet were on stirrups the doctor, nurses by my feet while Karen Val and Spider crowded my head saying words of encouragement. My screams quickly block out any noise in the room, doctor screaming for me to push, while my body strand to do something it have never experience before. I gave my last push and slump against the bed, the room going quiet. Then there was a little cry from the small bundle in the doctor arms.

The doctor beam at Spider and I and said, "Congratulations, it's a baby boy." Spider went to see his son, while the nurses clean me up and Val wiping the sweat off my forehead. A pretty nurse came up to me with clipboard in her hands and asked, "Do you have a name for your new son?"

I look over at Spider, who looks at me, smiling so hard I thought his face would break.

"Yes, his name is Adam Terry Dawson."

The nurse beam at me and wrote the name down. I was finally able to put my feet down from the stirrups and the nurse wheel me from the room with my baby in the little crib behind me. I was finally able to rest comfortably; Spider carefully picks Adam up from his crib and brings him to me.

Spider gently laid Adam in my arms, Val and Karen moving closer to look at their new grandson. I look up at Karen and Val's faces and realize I could not see their numbers anymore. I could not see the doctor or nurses numbers either. I was shock at first, living with this ability for fifteen years, then suddenly it just disappear, I was happy I took it to mean that I can look at my son without the fear of seeing when he was going to die.

I stared at Adam, my darling boy, for a few seconds when he slowly opens his eyes. Adam had eyes like Spider, even his smile was like his father. Adam was a beautiful baby boy, with a perfect blend of black from his father and white from me. I look up at Spider with all the joy on my face, happy we could bring a new life into the world.

I notice that Val was looking at Adam strangely; it was the same look she gave me, when she can tell I was something special. My joy turn quickly into fear, I look at my son and knew, just knew, that he made look like his father, but he inherit his mother's curse.


End file.
